


[FANVID] Bury You Again

by watchfromfaraway



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, Guilt, M/M, Regret, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfromfaraway/pseuds/watchfromfaraway
Summary: Marty Vail is having a hard time getting past the events of the "Butcher Boy" trial.
Relationships: Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[FANVID] Bury You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This song felt so perfect for a fanvideo for this movie, I just couldn't resist, especially as the Requiem sampled in the song is the very piece that plays when Rushman is murdered! Goes without saying that the video contains major spoilers, of course!

[Bury You Again](https://vimeo.com/433139612) from [watchfromfaraway](https://vimeo.com/user14820584) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
